


the sacred boiled snow togami fic

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Realization, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: togami and mondo should never have a conversation ever
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo & Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 34





	the sacred boiled snow togami fic

“I’ve had boiled snow before-”

“Fucking water?”

These two statements were exchanged between the two classmates Byakuya Togami and Mondo Oowada, who could be considered both ‘friends’ and ‘enemies’.

Mondo didn’t miss a beat to respond to Togami’s ridiculousness about boiled snow, whatever the hell that was.

Togami tilted his head at the biker, appearing confused.

“Uh.. No? Boiled snow. Have you never heard of it?” Mondo looked even more confused than the progeny.

“Uh, dude, it’s called WATER.” “No, you commoner, I know what water is. I’m talking about boiled snow. Imbecile.”

Togami scoffed at the idea of it being water. It was idiotic of Mondo to believe such a thing.

“Boiled snow is water. If you boil snow, it’ll just come out as water. Because snow is made of water.” Mondo retorted, getting even more confused by the second.

Togami looked appalled at what Mondo was saying.

“Are you an idiot? It’s BOILED SNOW. Not WATER.” Togami snarled, appearing frustrated at the idea that Mondo could not grasp what he was saying.

“Togami. Dude. Buddy. Friend. Pal. Chum. If you boil snow, it turns into water. Because snow is just water.” Mondo said back, not appearing angry like Togami, but rather baffled.

“No, that's not how it works.”

“That absolutely is how it works. What the fuck are you talking about?”

The progeny rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“IT’S! BOILED! SNOW! NOT! WATER!” Togami nearly yelled, clapping in between words.

“THAT'S! THE! SAME! THING! YOU! DUMB! FUCK!” Mondo shouted back, also clapping in between the words.

“No, no it’s not. They’re two VERY DIFFERENT THINGS, Mondo.”

“Okay. Then what’s boiled snow like, Togami? What does it look like?”

Togami opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. He put his finger up, appearing to think.

“It’s.. It’s, uh.. It’s…”

“IT’S FUCKING WATER, DUDE. W-A-T-E-R, TOGAMI.”

“NO, IT’S NOT. IT’S SOMETHING DIFFERENT.”

“THEN WHAT IS BOILED SNOW?! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!”

“BOILED SNOW IS BOILED SNOW, IDIOT!”

“NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! BUT WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE? TASTE LIKE? WHAT THE FUCK IS BOILED SNOW, TOGAMI?”

The door creaked open and their eyes snapped towards it to see who it was.

“Uh, guys..? Why are you yelling?” It was Makoto Naegi, another classmate of theirs.

“Togami thinks boiled snow is a thing. It’s FUCKING WATER.”

“No, it’s not! Boiled snow is boiled snow, Mondo!”

Naegi sighed, seeing his two classmates bickering, before truly processing what was going on.

“Togami. Listen to me. Say what I’m saying, okay?” Naegi said softly, to his much taller peer.

“Okay.”

“Boiled snow…”

“Boiled snow…”

“Is just…”

“Is just…”

“Water.”

“Water.”

“Okay, now put that together.”

“Boiled snow is just wa..ter..”

Something seemed to click in Togami’s head, his eyes widening.

“I.. I need a minute.” Togami stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut, appearing perplexed and shocked.

\------------

It was a normal day at Hopes Peak Academy. Well, normal as in, everything but one thing was normal.

Byakuya Togami had not come out of his dorm in three days. THREE. DAYS.

This worried several of his classmates, but especially Makoto Naegi.

This was why Naegi was currently approaching Togami’s door, holding a plate of cookies.

He knocked sheepishly, managing out a sentence.

“Hey, Togami..? I, uh, got you some cookies… Please come out of your dorm…”

“Come in.” Togami nearly shouted. His voice sounded hoarse and gravely, not his typical voice.

Naegi nervously pushed the door open. He didn’t really know what he expected to find, but he hoped Togami was okay.

Togami was sitting on his bed, looking disheveled.

“Are you okay?” Naegi said worriedly.

Togami sighed heavily, before pausing, seemingly just staring at the wall.

“...I can’t fucking believe boiled snow is water."

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my kinnie friends


End file.
